Ecchymoses
by PrincessHeka
Summary: On ne sait pas toujours ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des gens. Surtout quand ils dorment. Surtout quand ils sont ivres.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ecchymoses.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent A. Horowitz et E. Kitsis, même si j'essaie toujours de garder Regina dans mon lit. Le reste est tout de moi.

Pairing : Emma/Regina.

Bon, c'est mon premier SwanQueen, écrit à 1h00 du mat, à peine relu donc pas taper pour les fautes, soyez gentils. La scène prend place après le retour d'Emma et Snow à Storybrook, quand Cora n'est pas encore là. Elle ne contiendra sûrement que deux chapitres, mais croyez-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup contrairement à ce que j'écris habituellement. Le titre n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, je trouve juste que c'est un beau mot. Le PDV change régulièrement, on oscille entre Regina et Emma, parce que je les trouve toutes deux trop intéressantes pour ne m'intéresser qu'à une seule. Sur ce, des bisous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Regina. Regina qui gémissait contre sa bouche. Regina brûlante de désir entre ses draps. Regina agrippant ses hanches nues, lacérant son dos, mordant son cou. Regina, Regina, Regina. Emma en perdait la tête, à se réveiller chaque nuit en sueur, tremblante d'ébats imaginaires avec la Reine. Et après ces réveils soudains, elle pouvait encore sentir le parfum délicat de pomme qui émanait de la chevelure de Regina et si elle fermait bien les yeux Emma pouvait aller jusqu'à ressentir sa peau contre la sienne. Alors parfois, elle se levait et se perdait dans une douche froide, son corps réclamant cette illusion, et elle ressassait les souvenirs brumeux de ses rêves. Elle mordait ses lèvres  
pour se contenir, s'abandonnait à un plaisir éphémère, une main crispée sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
Ce devait aujourd'hui être la quatrième fois qu'Emma vivait ça. Ou peut-être la cinquième. Ou sixième. Etendue au fond de la baignoire, la tête sous l'eau Emma n'entendit pas sonner son téléphone la première fois, ni la deuxième.  
Elle se perdait dans ses pensées. C'est Mary-Margaret qui le fit sursauter en tambourinant à la porte en lui faisant remarquer que bien qu'elle adore la sonnerie du téléphone, il était quatre heures du matin et qu'elle aimerait dormir. Emma se rua hors de la baignoire en s'excusant, enfila un vieux peignoir rose et saisit son téléphone. Un air étonné pris place sur son visage lorsque le nom de Regina Mills s'afficha, et elle hésita un instant avant de décrocher. Puis son pouce coulissa le long de l'écran tactile, et elle répondit d'une voix qu'elle voulut fatiguée.  
"Shérif Swan, j'écoute."  
"Emma, je... Emma. Venez. Emma, s'il te plait." Sa voix était empreinte de peur, de confusion, et l'esprit embrumé d'Emma ne lui permit pas d'analyser les mots ou l'intonation du maire. Elle semblait... Différente. Comme ce jour où Henry s'était retrouvé coincé dans la mine. Ou cette soirée où elle s'était excusée. A cette pensée, la blonde eut un léger sourire, qu'elle effaça vite. Il était fou de voir à quel point ses pensées pouvaient se multiplier lorsqu'elle songeait à Regina.  
"J'arrive."  
Sans poser plus de questions, elle raccrocha, saisit son jean de la veille resté sur le dos d'une chaise, un t-shirt au hasard dans son armoire, puis elle revêtit son habituel veste en cuir rouge. Elle l'aimait bien cette veste, elle l'avait acheté avec Ruby peu de temps après être arrivé à Storybrooke. Ca lui rappellait Henry, ça lui rappellait Ruby. Elle avait bien aimé partager son lit, mais bien vite elles s'étaient toutes deux rendues comptes que leur amitié était plus importante. Et Ruby avait trop souvent la tête ailleurs. Si Emma et elle avaient le même désir de liberté, la serveuse était trop insousciante. Peut-être aussi qu'elles étaient trop amies. Parfois, elles échangeaient un baiser passioné dans les cuisines, à l'abri des regards, mais cela n'allait plus aussi loin qu'avant. Ca n'intéressait plus Emma.  
Cette dernière enfila des bottes prises au hasard, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Henry ou ses parents. Elle se sentit comme une enfant qui fait le mur pour rejoindre ses amies en boite, et elle en esquissa un sourire. Elle avait tout juste 28 ans, et pourtant elle se sentait encore comme une adolescente parfois. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé ses parents, et ça lui redonnait un sentiment d'enfance. Elle aurait voulu que Gold, ou même Regina puisse créer un sort ou une potion pour la ramener à ses 15 ans. Regina... Emma secoua vivement la tête, ramenant ses cheveux emmêlés en arrière, saisit ses clés sur la table et quitta la pièce.

Regina ne supportait plus l'attente, la solitude. Assise sur son canapé de cuir, un verre de scotch à la main, elle fixait la grande fenêtre. Plus précisément, elle se concentrait sur ce qui se trouvait dehors. Une gorgée, longue. Puis une seconde. Elle ne pouvais plus attendre de voir deux phares percer la pénombre ambiante, et l'habituelle coccinelle jaune pétarader en s'arrêtant au bout de l'allée. Regina en tremblait, et elle s'en trouva stupide. Elle reprit une gorgée. Ses pensées étaient flous, confuses.  
"Une Reine ne tremble pas." chuchota-t-elle au verre.  
Mais plus personne ne l'appellait comme ça. Plus personne ne dit qu'elle est Reine, ou alors il la désigne comme la méchante Reine, celle qui collectionnait les coeurs, endormait les gens. Mais elle n'a jamais été la méchante Reine, ce sont eux qui ont ajoutés méchante. Ce sont tous ces paysans qui l'ont désignés comme méchante. Oh oui, des mauvaises choses, elle en avait faite, mais elle n'est pas... Méchante. Regina se forçait à penser ça, et elle reprit une gorgée. Se penser elle-même comme une bonne personne l'aidait.  
Elle sentit l'alcool lui tourner à la tête lorsqu'elle se resservit un verre. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle ne savait déjà plus pourquoi elle avait appellé Emma. Elle n'aurait même pas pu dire ce qu'elle avait fait 5 minutes auparavant. Elle ne sentait que la peur s'insinuer sous sa peau, et la solitude. Parce que Regina était si seule. Partout. Tout le temps. Elle était même seule à cette soirée, entourée de tous ces gens. Même Henry l'avait laissé, il n'y avait eu qu'Emma pour lui courir après, la rattraper. C'était peut-être la personne que Regina avait le plus haït après Snow, et pourtant elle était son dernier espoir. Elle reprit une gorgée, et fixant le liquide au fond de la coupe, elle revoyait les longs cheveux dorés d'Emma qui tombait dans un tourbillon violet. Pour la sauver, elle, Regina. Elle reprit une gorgée. Termina finalement tout le verre pour s'en resservir un. Mais bon dieu, que faisait Emma!  
"Je suis certaine qu'elle s'est rendormie." murmura-t-elle au vide qui l'entoure.  
Elle reprit une gorgée, et se replia sur elle-même dans le fond du canapé. La douleur vive dans sa poitrine reprit de plus belle. Elle n'avait aucun plaisir à boire. A vrai dire, la Reine faisait ça comme par automatisme. C'était tragique, de finir ainsi à boire seule dans le salon d'une grande maison vide. Elle aimait bien le tragique. Ca la faisait rire, alors Regina se mit à rire seule, et son rire fou se répercuta partout, la ramenant à sa solitude. Elle ferma les yeux, elle sentait sa tête tourner, et n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit se perdait dans toutes sortes de pensées, c'est comme s'il avait quitté son corps, comme si un mangeur d'âme était passé par là. Elle avait vu une sorte de mangeur d'âme dans un autre monde. Ils étaient grands, noirs, et glissaient plutôt que courir. Elle se souvint que leurs baisers arrachaient les âmes. On les appellait les détraqués, ou quelque chose comme ça. Regina pensait à ces autres mondes qu'elle avait visiter avec Jefferson. Il devait être avec Grace à cette heure-là. Il devait être heureux. Et Regina se sentit soudainement coupable de leur avoir arracher le bonheur. Oh une partie d'elle avait adoré ça. Regina avait adoré faire mal, et aujourd'hui encore elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli d'un point de vue magique. Mais elle ne pouvait nier une part de regret. Henry apparut à son esprit. Henry puis Emma. La claque qu'elle prit lui fit comprendre que non, Emma n'était pas une apparition.  
"Regina Mills! Mais vous êtes ivre morte!" cria la blonde, la voix tremblante. Regina ne saurait dire si c'était de rage ou de peur, mais elle esquissa un rictus malsain.  
"Non. C'est pas vrai. C'est faux. TOTALEMENT faux."  
Elle vit Emma lever les yeux au ciel comme face à une enfant, et ça la fit rire. Pas un rire méchant. Un rire simple. Le rire de quelqu'un qui a trop bu.

Et ce rire pétrifia Emma. Ce rire elle l'avait tellement entendu dans ses rêves. Il la hantait parfois le jour. Parce que c'était un rire de Regina heureuse. Pas de méchante Reine, pas de maire cruelle. C'était juste Regina. Et ce soir, elle la sentait fragile, au bout du gouffre, elle pourrait presque voir vaciller l'étincelle dans ses yeux.  
"Regina, allongez-vous..." tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
"Non." La réponse était froide, claquante comme une gifle.  
"Ca vaut mieux pour vous."  
"Non. Je veux que tu me tutoies." Les mots étaient ceux d'une enfant, mais le ton employé ne laissait entrevoir aucun refus. Emma releve des yeux interrogateurs sur le visage délicat de la Reine, et elle lui offrit un sourire sincère. Dans ses rêves, elles se tutoyaient toujours. Surtout avant l'amour. Parfois, elles se disaient des choses, mais Emma les oubliait toujours. Ou elle se forçait à les oublier, parce que ça faisait mal de ne jamais les voir sortir des lèvres rouges de Regina.  
"Allonge-toi, Regina." Alors la brune s'exécuta, et des papillons vinrent s'entrechoquer dans le bas-ventre d'Emma. Ces mots avaient un tel sens pour elle, elle en ferma les yeux quelques longues secondes. Encore une fois, ses pensées allaient à tout allure, c'est toujours ainsi quand Regina est là. Emma pensait que c'était un coup de pression, alors elle s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, et elle demanda simplement en posant sa main sur la joue de Regina.  
"Tu as bu beaucoup?"  
"Je ne sais plus. Des verres."  
"Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup."  
Regina rit doucement, et son regard chaleureux croisa celui d'Emma. Jamais la Sauveuse n'aurait pu imaginer les yeux de Regina être aimables, et pourtant. Dieu que cette femme était belle, ivre. Ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude, ou peut-être était-ce l'esprit d'Emma qui jouait avec son imagination. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer chaque détail du visage de la Reine. Emma l'appelait souvent comme ça dans sa tête. A ses yeux, elle restait la Reine, la méchante Reine certes, mais une Reine avant tout. Et elle trouvait que personne ne pourrait être une Reine plus fière que Regina. Elle trouvait que ça lui allait extrêmement bien. Elle trouvait même ça très excitant.  
"Pourquoi tu m'as appelé?"  
Elle vit Regina hausser les épaules, et faire une moue qu'elle jugea adorable en répondant.  
"Je n'en sais rien. J'étais... Seule. Seule, et je voulais pas. C'est dur d'être seule. Et... Pardon, j'ai dû te réveiller. Mais. Non. Seule."  
"Non, Regina, c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas... Je suis là."  
Elle vit des larmes perler dans les yeux de l'ex-maire, ou peut-être était-ce encore son imagination. Peut-être qu'elle voulait voir ces larmes. Emma savait parfaitement que tout était confus pour elle, qu'elle n'avait pas de capacité de jugement sur Regina ou même sur elle-même par rapport à Regina. Tout était trop compliqué. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que la Reine venait de s'asseoir précipitamment et avait saisi ses mains.  
"Tu es mon amie?"  
Encore une fois, les mots semblaient enfantins. Emma pensa que Regina non plus semblait ne pas avoir eu d'enfance. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de son passé. Ca lui fit un pincement au coeur, alors elle offrit son plus beau sourire à la brune.  
"Tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout."  
Emma songea qu'elle hantait aussi ses nuits, mais elle évita de le mentionner. Ce moment était trop intense, trop beau pour qu'elle se permit de le rompre. Regina pourrait penser qu'elle est amoureuse. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Non, Emma ne voulait, ne pouvait pas même concevoir cette éventualité. Elle ne voulait pas aimer.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, j'ai enfin terminé ce second, et éventuel dernier chapitre. Merci à mon adorable bêta-readeur dysmorphologie d'avoir corrigé mes fautes d'après l'acte. En espérant que ça vous plaise, et merci pour vos précédentes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et qui sait, peut-être que j'écrirais une suite! :3

* * *

Regina sentit ses yeux piquer. Elle avait fait quelque chose de bien en sauvant Emma. Elle était peut-être quelqu'un de bien après tout. Un peu. Cette éventualité, la proximité d'Emma, l'alcool, la fatigue la poussèrent à un geste dont elle ne se croyait plus capable que pour Henry. Elle vint se glisser contre Emma. Appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches. Inspirer à fond le parfum sauvage des cheveux blonds. Elle eu peur qu'Emma ne la repousse, celle-ci ne réagit pas au premier abord et Regina pouvait aisément l'imaginer la bouche ouverte. Puis elle sentit ses bras chaud se resserrer autour d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait appelé la blonde. Elle avait toujours été la seule à l'aider. A croire en elle.  
"Merci, Emma."  
"De?"  
"De ne pas t'être rendormie."  
Elle entendit Emma sourire. Ou elle le sentit. Ou elle l'imaginait. Qu'importe, elle distinguait clairement les lèvres rosées, les dents blanches, les fossettes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se détacher de la Sauveuse. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec quelqu'un. Il lui sembla que la douleur dans sa poitrine s'était apaisée. Elle la sentait toujours au fond, comme un petit monstre qui grogne et qui lacère. Mais il semblait s'être endormi, ou être fatigué. Comme Regina qui bailla avec peu de grâce Ca fit rire Emma, alors la Reine esquissa un sourire. L'entendre rire lui faisait du bien, ça chassait les cris de douleur qui résonnaient souvent dans sa tête.  
"Dis-moi où est ta chambre. Je vais t'y conduire."  
Regina haussa un sourcil, et répondit avec un sourire bien à elle. Un sourire fier.  
"Je peux y aller moi-même."  
"Alors je peux repartir."  
"Non!"  
Le cri avait jailli plus vite que les pensées. Non, Emma ne devait pas la laisser. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Non. Regina croisa les bras, comme une enfant, face au regard interrogateur de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas, et elle n'expliquerait pas pourquoi. Elle se forçait à penser que c'était l'alcool. Oui, c'était l'alcool, elle s'en servirait comme excuse demain.  
"Dors avec moi. Les amies dorment ensemble."  
"Nous ne sommes amies que depuis dix minutes."  
"Alors dors avec moi dix minutes."  
Le sourire que lui adressa Emma la revigora et elle trouva le courage de se lever. Enfin. Elle tituba sur ses jambes et se rattrapa à la table basse. Elle sentit alors les mains d'Emma sur ses hanches. Certainement pour l'aider. Oui, l'aider. Parce qu'Emma l'aide toujours.  
"Je vais rester plus longtemps, je pense." dit la blonde en riant.  
Regina l'accompagna dans son rire, et elle s'appuya sur elle pour avancer. Elle n'aimait pas ça, demander de l'aide, et elle se trouva pitoyable. Ca lui fit perdre son sourire, heureusement qu'elle avait brisé tous les miroirs, elle n'aurait pas supporté de se regarder. De se voir si misérable. Emma n'avait pas l'air de la trouver misérable, elle avait l'air de la trouver drôle. Regina voyait bien son sourire en coin lorsqu'elles montaient les escaliers. Et elle se fit penser à ces adolescentes que l'on voit à la télé, qui ne sont pas capables de faire un pas seule, et qui couche avec n'importe qui. Ca faisait longtemps que Regina n'avait pas eu de relation. Mais qui aurait pu vouloir d'elle? Tout le monde l'appelait la méchante Reine. Emma dut remarquer sa tristesse, ou peut-être qu'elle le pensait, mais elle murmura ces quelques mots.  
"Tu as changé."  
Et ça fit sourire Regina qui s'appuya contre le mur. Elle souriait simplement, parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'Emma croyait en elle. Et peut-être que c'était l'alcool, mais elle trouva qu'Emma était très belle ce soir, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, sa veste rouge et son jean et... Et ses bottes dépareillées. Regina partit dans un grand rire quand elle le remarqua.  
"Emma, tes bottes!"  
Il sembla que celle-ci ne l'avait pas non plus remarqué jusqu'ici puisqu'elle éclata de rire, les joues teintées de rouge. Regina la trouva encore plus belle et elle s'en mordit la lèvre de honte. Elle étouffa un hoquet de rire en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle est belle. Emma est belle, pensa Regina, le corps en ébullition. Elle saisit alors son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle l'embrassa parce qu'elle avait bu et qu'Emma était belle. Et peut-être qu'elle avait envie aussi.

Emma crut perdre conscience lorsque les lèvres de Regina entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle devait être dans un rêve encore, et la délicieuse sensation du baiser devait être une illusion. Elle glissa ses mains dans les mèches brunes. La sensation était réelle. Elle descendit ses mains sur les hanches, les glissa sous le chemisier, sur le dos. Cette peau délicate, cette respiration haletante. C'était si vrai. Aussi vrai que le corps de la Reine qui se pressait toujours plus contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un court instant. Le temps que les pupilles marrons de Regina heurtent le regard d'Emma tant le désir qu'elles contenaient étaient percevable.  
"Embrasse-moi, Emma. Embrasse moi encore."  
Et Regina était si belle, suppliant presque. Et Emma ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool, ou si elle le voulait, ou si c'était un plan machiavélique. Mais son corps entier, ses lèvres, son esprit la poussèrent à s'emparer de la délicieuse bouche. Sans conventions, ni douceur. C'était un baiser fou, un baiser sauvage, un baiser désespéré. Elle craignait que Regina ne s'éloigne, qu'elle fuit entre ses doigts comme ses rêves au réveil. Mais tout était si vrai. Sans quitter ses lèvres, elle se déplaça jusqu'à trouver une porte. Sa veste en cuir tomba à terre, les clés se fracassèrent par terre. Elle sentait les mains de Regina sur ses côtes, elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour vérifier la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Sobre. Classe. Noire. Sans conteste la chambre de Regina. Alors la blonde approfondi le baiser, elle glissa ses mains sur les fesses de la brune. Elles se détachèrent soudainement. Regina l'avait repoussé. Emma la regarda d'un air perdu, mais bien vite elle esquissa un sourire. La Reine posa une main sur sa joue.  
"S'il te plait, Emma... Fais moi l'amour. L'amour. Ne me... Ne fais pas CA."  
Elle avait articulé ça avec une mine de dégoût. Et Emma comprit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la baise vulgairement, elle voulait qu'on l'aime. Mais Emma ne pouvait pas l'aimer, Emma, elle pouvait juste aimer son corps. Juste pour une nuit. Emma, elle voulait ne pas tomber amoureuse. Le silence était gênant, pesant. Aussi lourd que le regard déçu que Regina posait sur elle en murmurant.  
"C'est pas grave. Je comprend... Personne ne pourrait... Avec moi."  
Ces mots heurtèrent Emma de plein fouet.  
"Non, non, Regina, ce n'est pas ça! Non, je t'assure."  
"Je te dégoûte, c'est ça? Bien sûr. Je suis la méchante reine."  
"Regina Mills!"  
Enfin, elle se stoppa. Elle marchait de long en large et ça rendait Emma folle, de la voir tituber ainsi. Elle saisit son poignet, et déposa un baiser aussi délicat que possible sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir si faible. Elle ne pouvais voir son visage se tordre de douleur. Elle n'y avait toujours lu que de la haine, du mépris, de la déception. Parfois même, elle y avait entrevu de la joie. Mais cette tristesse, cette faiblesse, ce n'était pas la Regina qu'elle connaissait. Et elle haïssait la voir ainsi. Au fond, Emma prenait son rôle de Sauveuse peut-être très à coeur. Même si elle l'avait refusé, rejeté, c'était son destin. Et là, maintenant, elle voulait sauver Regina Mills. Alors elle murmura sur une voix sensuelle et douce.  
"Je veux te faire l'amour."  
Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent. Emma ne savait si c'était du désir ou de l'étonnement, mais elle embrassa à nouveau la Reine, et la fit basculer sur son lit. Ses mains se perdirent sous le chemisier, qu'elle entreprit de retirer et elle caressa la peau brûlante du bout des lèvres. Elle l'embrassait, la léchait, la mordait, et les gémissements de Regina la rendaient plus folle, plus excitée, jusqu'à ce que son corps tremble de désir. Elle sentait celui de son amante se tendre par moment, et elle glissa son genou entre ses cuisses, entreprenant une pression sur l'entrejambe de l'ex-maire. Celle-ci gémit. Un gémissement mille fois plus excitant que tous ceux qu'Emma n'avait jamais pu entendre dans ses rêves. Elle remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Regina et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller. Elle perdait complètement pied. Emma arracha presque le soutien-gorge, le jeta à terre et attrapant un téton entre ses doigts, elle entreprit de le presser. Les halètements, le regard, les sourires de Regina lui donnaient encore et toujours plus envie. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. Elle prenait son temps, faisait languir Regina. Quand celle-ci émit un grognement de frustration, Emma répondit par un gémissement, et elle retira le pantalon de la brune. Arracha violemment les derniers remparts de tissu. Regina se cambra au toucher des lèvres d'Emma sur son entre-jambes. Et cette dernière se sentait presque elle-même jouir aux tressaillements de Regina. Elle glissa sa langue jusqu'à son clitoris déjà humide, et releva ses yeux bleus vers la Reine. Dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle jouissait. Emma ne put retenir ses propres gémissements quand lorsqu'elle glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amante, celle-ci laissa un léger cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. Bien vite, Emma partit mordiller le cou de Regina, y laissant des marques bleues. La Reine quand a elle, haletait, gémissait, s'agrippait au dos d'Emma, le déchirant de ses ongles. Quand enfin, elle atteignit l'orgasme et se resserra autour des doigts d'Emma, celle-ci crut défaillir et accompagna Regina dans son jouissement.

Regina n'avait jamais senti tant de plaisir jusqu'ici. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'expérience si... Si différente. Daniel ne l'avait jamais touché. Leopold la violait. Graham... Elle préférait ne pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'Emma se serrait contre son corps dénudé. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux dorés.  
"Emma..."  
Elle savait que la Sauveuse ne répondrait pas. Tout avait été dit dans les gestes, dans les murmures. Et elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Et elle se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là. Mais l'alcool l'empêchait toujours d'avoir des pensées claires. Elle embrassa maladroitement le front d'Emma, puis elle s'endormit.  
Regina se réveilla la première le lendemain. Elle sentait le poids du shérif tout contre son corps. Celle-ci était toujours vêtue, et mon dieu, Regina continua de la trouver belle alors qu'elle n'était plus ivre. Alors Regina pensa qu'Emma était simplement belle. Qu'elle était belle tout le temps. Elle se détacha doucement du corps chaud de la blonde, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et quitta les couvertures. Elle se dirigea vers son placard, et choisi une tenue simple. Elle avait un affreux mal de crâne, et un sacré mal de ventre aussi. Elle n'osait pas regarder l'heure, mais elle savait que le soleil était haut. Une chance qu'Henry soit en voyage scolaire. Elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter dehors. Et elle trouva ça terriblement niais. Regina se sentait mal. Physiquement, moralement. Elle avait peur de l'avenir. Et elle détestait avoir peur. Elle remonta la couverture sur le corps d'Emma et se trouva si niaise qu'elle se haït l'espace d'un instant. Puis elle saisit ses vêtements et parti prendre une douche. La salle de bains était la seule pièce dont Regina n'avait pas brisé le miroir, et rencontrer son propre reflet la blessa. Elle avait des cernes. Des marques violettes sur le cou. La peau pâle. Et sa tête lui faisait mal, si mal... Elle passa sa main devant son visage par désespoir. Son mal de tête disparu sans qu'elle n'invoque la magie. Pourtant elle la sentait couler dans ses veines. Elle sentait le flux magique traverser sa tête, elle le sentait parcourir son corps tremblant. Elle effaça alors les marques violettes sur son cou, Henry ne devait pas les voir, personne ne devait les voir. Elle se devait d'avoir l'air classe. Regina était une Reine, qu'importe ce que les paysans pouvaient dire. Regina était une véritable Reine. Elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Elle pensait à Emma, seule dans la pièce voisine. Elle pensait à son rire, à ses gémissements, à la façon dont elle lui avait fait l'amour. Elle pensait trop. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle attendrait de voir le shérif. Si celle-ci abordait le sujet d'elle-même, alors ça signifierait peut-être quelque chose. Que Regina n'aurait pas fait toutes ces mauvaises choses pour rien. Qu'elle aurait peut-être sa fin heureuse.

Emma s'éveilla au son de la douche. Elle sursauta alors, son rêve, Regina ivre, tout ça avait semblé si réel. Elle secoua la tête et observa la pièce alentour dans la pénombre. C'était bien la pièce de son rêve. C'était bien la chambre de Regina. Elle avait enfin fait l'amour à Regina. Le son de la douche se coupa, et Emma s'empara de ses vêtements. Elle ne pouvait attendre de voir Regina. Elle voulait la voir sourire, rire. Elle voulait voir ses marques dans son cou. Oh, ça signifierait que Regina est un peu à elle. Qu'elle a eu le droit d'aimer Regina. Cette pensée coupa Emma dans son élan. Aimer. Ce mot continuait de l'effrayer après tout ce temps, et pourtant. Elle enfila ses bottes différentes en souriant, le coeur léger. Peut-être qu'elle aimait Regina. Et elle aimait ça, d'aimer Regina. Elle sortit de la chambre et croisa la Reine dans le couloir.  
"Regina!"  
Son élan fut coupé par le cou immaculé de la brune. Pas de marques. Emma sentit son coeur se serrer. Ainsi, elle avait rêvé. Encore. Elle ne savait faire que ça. Hier, elle avait du accompagner Regina jusqu'à son lit, et s'endormir avec elle. Elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle s'était trompée, stupidement trompée. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'aimer Regina. Cette dernière était justement en face d'elle, juchée sur ses talons, parfaitement coiffée, un sourcil haussé.  
"Oui?"  
"Rien... Je voulais te dire que je partais."  
"Oh..."  
Emma cru voir un air de déception sur le visage de Regina. Mais ce devait être son imagination. Cette idiote d'imagination qui lui salissait la vie. Alors la Reine lui sourit, un sourire glacial comme à son habitude.  
"Vous savez où est la sortie, Emma."  
Et elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Emma la regarda fermer la porte. Puis elle regarda ses bottes dépareillées, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de déception. Elle s'empressa de quitter cet endroit. Elle s'empressa de quitter Regina. Si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les sanglots s'échapper de la chambre.


End file.
